The desk Chair Challange
by Ninja.Fairy.Princess
Summary: Duo challenges Wufei to a duel... Desk chair style.


Duo sat in his chair staring off into space for what seemed like forever for him. Damn Heero for lying to him about the time. Now he was an hour early and had nothing to do but spin in the chair or stare off into space. And any sane man would realize you could only spin so long before you got sick. Well Duo had already reached that point twenty minutes ago and still felt queasy. Just then he saw Wufei come into the meeting room and take a seat down the table from him. Duo grinned widely and rolled his chair down to Wufei, purposely hitting the chairs together.

"I know what you're up to Maxwell and I won't fall for it again." Wufei replied calmly as he studied the papers in front of him trying to ignore the idiot behind him.

"I think you're just scared that you'll lose this time." No response. "I thought only weaklings were scared to do things. I guess that makes you a weakling." Duo taunted. This got the Chinese man to turn to face him slowly. Once he had Wufei's attention Duo lowered his chair into racing position.

"Oh it is so on." Wufei yelled as he and Duo fought to get their chair into the hallway first.

"On your mark, get set…" Duo took off. "Go!" Wufei and Duo struggled to get into lead position as they raced down the hall in their chairs. Duo clung tightly to Wufei's chair, afraid that if he let go the other would win.

"Let go of my chair you weakling. The wheels are locked together." Wufei yelled as they barreled down the hall further still. Just as the two neared the finish line both chairs fell over backwards and their occupants were thrown into the air.

Wufei swore and rolled as he landed so that he could climb to his feet quickly should the need arise. And from what Wufei saw as he flew through the air, he would need to stand quickly and get ready to run.

As Duo flew through the air he tucked himself into a tight ball to help with the landing. He didn't even notice when Quatre yelled, "Oh no. Are you guys okay?" Instead the only thing that filled Duo's mind was the face of one very pissed off Heero Yuy as he flew through the air. Duo's next immediate thoughts were 'Oh God! He's going to kill me!' Duo landed with a thud and he slowly uncurled himself to look around since he hadn't heard the safety of a gun go off yet.

A quick glance revealed people gathering in the halls to see the spectacle. But what scared Duo the most was the fact that Trowa and Quatre both stood a safe distance away, meaning that Heero was on the verge of exploding. Again. "I was provoked!" Duo yelled jumping to his feet beside Wufei, who looked like he wanted to run and hide.

"What?!?" Wufei roared. "You're the one who provoked me. I was just minding my own business, until you came up and started annoying me." Duo shook his head no quickly.

"Lies. All lies. He called me a weakling." Duo looked over at Heero and realized his mistake quickly. He hadn't seen Heero that mad for a while now. And the face that Heero wore now meant nothing good for Duo or Wufei. Suddenly Duo realized his legs were shaking and he had to lean against the wall for support.

"You know I wouldn't start something like this." Wufei said pointedly to Heero, even though he too was scared of him.

"I know." Heero said with cold lethality lacing his voice.

"Wha…what are you going to do to me?" Duo trembled.

"I am tired of taking the downfall for you. I think you should deal with Lady Une yourself." Heero said striding away.

"What?!? Noooooo! Please Heero. Anything but that." Duo screamed and tried catching up with Heero. Trowa and Quatre both winced in compassion for their comrades. But Heero had a point. He always had to report to Une and get yelled at by her since he was their higher ranked officer and then he had to punish Duo. Maybe it was time for Duo to deal with the psychotic bitch himself instead of Heero. "Please Heero. I'll do anything. Just don't send me to Une. I never know which one I'm talking to. ('Peace loving or crazy psycho' incase you're wondering.)"

"I guess you'll have to learn the hard way then." Heero replied and pushed Duo into Une's office. She sat calmly behind her desk and smiled serenely or was it psychotically, Duo couldn't tell. Heero smirked at him one last time before the door closed behind him and locked.

"Noooooooooo!" Was all that could be heard in the hall.

"Are you sure such a harsh treatment was necessary?" Quatre asked a now amazingly calm Heero. "I mean I don't think anyone deserves treatment like that." Heero was silent as he walked away leaving Quatre alone to worry about his friend.

Several hours later Duo stumbled out of Une's office in a trance. He couldn't remember any of the last four hours, but he was grateful to be moving away from Une's office in one piece. At least he thought he was in one piece, but he wasn't quite sure about his mind. Why was he in there in the first place again? He wondered to himself as he made his way to his office that he considered his safe haven. He promised himself that he wouldn't worry about anything until he remembered what happened. When that happens then he'll deal with it.


End file.
